Adventure Time
Adventure Time is published by Boom! Studios under the kaboom! imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Adventure Time OGN, vol. 12: Marceline the Pirate Queen: 20 Feb 2019 Current Issue :Adventure Time Season 11 #6: 27 Mar 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status A series of limited series. Characters Main Characters Finn the Human Jake the Dog Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Adventure Time Season 11 #6 Adventure Time OGN, vol. 12: Marceline the Pirate Queen - - Adventure Time Season 11 #5 Adventure Time Season 11 #4 Adventure Time Season 11 #3 Adventure Time Season 11 #2 Adventure Time Season 11 #1 Adventure Time: Beginning of the End #3 Adventure Time: Beginning of the End #2 Adventure Time: Beginning of the End #1 Adventure Time #75 Adventure Time BMO Bonanza Adventure Time #74 Adventure Time #73 Adventure Time OGN, vol. 11: Princess and Princess Adventure Time #72 Adventure Time #71 Adventure Time #70 Adventure Time 2017 Spooktacular Adventure Time #69 Adventure Time #68 Adventure Time #67 Adventure Time OGN, vol. 10: Ooorient Express Adventure Time #66 Adventure Time #65 Adventure Time #64 Adventure Time #63 Adventure Time OGN, vol. 9: Brain Robbers Adventure Time #62 Adventure Time #61 Adventure Time #60 Adventure Time #59 Adventure Time OGN, vol. 8: Islands Adventure Time #58 Adventure Time #57 Adventure Time 2016 Spooktacular Adventure Time OGN, vol. 7: President Bubblegum Adventure Time #56 Adventure Time #55 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Adventure Time, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. "The Lich, a super-lame, super-scary skeleton dude, has returned to the the Land of Ooo, and he’s bent on total destruction! Luckily, Finn and Jake are on the case...but can they succeed against their most destructive foe yet?" - *'Adventure Time, vol. 2' - Collects #5-9. "What happens when Jake the dog and Finn the human get a hold of Princess Bubblegum’s time machine and travel into the future? Can you say Robot Finn & Jake?!" *'Adventure Time, vol. 3' - Collects #10-14. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 4' - Collects #15-19. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 5' - Collects #20-24. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 6' - Collects #25-29. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 7' - Collects #30-34. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 8' - Collects #35-39. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 9' - Collects #40-44. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 10' - Collects #45-49. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 11' - Collects #50-53. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 12' - Collects #54-57. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 13' - Collects #58-61. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 14' - Collects #62-65. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 15' - Collects #66-69. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 16' - Collects #70-73. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 17' - Collects #74-75 & Adventure Time 2018 Free Comic Book Day. - - - *'Adventure Time: Beginning of the End' - Collects Beginning of the End #1-3. - *'Adventure Time: Season 11' - Collects Season 11 #1-6. - - *'Adventure Time Sugary Shorts, vol. 1' - Collects the short stories from #1-14. - Hardcovers *'Adventure Time, vol. 1 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects #1-4. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 2 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects #5-9. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 3 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects #10-14. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 4 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects #15-19. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 5 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects #20-24. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 6 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects #25-29. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 7 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects #30-34. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 8 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects #35-39. - *'Adventure Time, vol. 9 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects #40-44. - *'Adventure Time Sugary Shorts, vol. 1 - Mathematical Edition' - Collects the short stories from #1-14. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 27 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/adventure-time-comics-kaboom-111227.html Adventure Time Goes KaBOOM! With Ryan North in 2012] Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Kids Category:TV/Movie Tie-in